tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie
Charlie *'Number': 14 *'Class': Manning Wardle L Class *'Designer': Manning Wardle *'Builder': Manning Wardle *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Charlie is a tank engine who loves to tell jokes and have fun. Bio Charlie first arrived on Sodor to help out on the railway. He was said to be the favourite engine of the Mainland Engines. When Thomas was to show him around, Charlie convinced him to have fun instead of bringing Alicia Botti to the concert. He later convinced Edward to have fun instead of bringing The Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. This resulted in more chaos when Edward suggested repairing the car at the Sodor Steamworks. When Flynn was going on the roads for the first time, Charlie teased him by calling him a "big wobble on wheels". Later, in winter, Charlie pretended to be a talking snowman, which made Henry rather scared until Charlie realised that everyone has different opinions about snow. As of the seventeenth season, Charlie seems to be primarily based in the Shunting Yards. He once came across an elephant on the line, but when he tried to inform the other engines, they just thought he was telling one of his jokes again. Charlie then reported the elephant to Harold who took Charlie seriously. Soon, the elephant was recaptured. Charlie was not pleased about not being taken seriously and vowed never to tell another joke. Unfortunately, Charlie's promise to himself didn't last long. In the eighteenth season, Caitlin left her coaches with Charlie in the Shunting Yards while she went to the Steamworks. Just then, Thomas arrived and left Annie and Clarabel. Later, while Caitlin came back to collect her coaches, Charlie, distracted by telling Caitlin a joke, accidentally shunted Annie and Clarabel with Caitlin's coaches, resulting in Caitlin pulling them with her train to Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. Persona Charlie has a reputation for being a really fun engine. He has an unquenchable desire for fun, games and play, and is said to have been the favourite engine of the Mainland Controller. Charlie can get easily distracted by his japes, sometimes distracting others in the process. Charlie can be pouty, huffy, and teasing at times, but he always wants everyone to be enjoying themselves. Often though, Charlie will learn that the opinions of others, keeping calm and working hard to complete your jobs foremost, are important if you want to be a Really Useful engine. He has a good working relationship with Edward, often calling him "Eddie", who is sometimes capable of taking Charlie under his wing, and Thomas, who Charlie enjoys racing and sharing in the fun with. Being a fun-loving, playful scamp, cheeky Charlie is popular at parties and fairs, is well liked by the children, and known for his youthful humour. Basis Charlie is a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Billy is another member of this class. Livery Charlie is painted purple with gold and light purple trim and red wheels; he has the number fourteen painted in gold on his sides. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth - fifteenth season) * Ben Small (US; sixteenth season onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Hideyuki Kanaya (Japan) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; thirteenth season onwards) * Matthias Klimsa (Germany) * Leszek Zduń (Poland) Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) Gallery File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite12.png|Charlie and Thomas File:PlayTime11.png File:PlayTime23.png File:PlayTime9.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!14.jpg File:CharlieandEddie20.png File:CharlieandEddie30.png|Charlie and Kevin File:CharlieandEddie34.png|Charlie and Edward File:Surprise,Surprise18.png File:EdwardtheHero10.jpg File:JamestotheRescue39.png|Charlie with James and Toby File:HappyHiro9.png|Charlie with Thomas File:HappyHiro11.png File:RacetotheRescue17.png File:RacetotheRescue48.png File:HoHoSnowman30.png File:NotNow,Charlie!20.png File:NotNow,Charlie!76.png File:NotNow,Charlie!37.png File:NotNow,Charlie!59.png File:NotNow,Charlie!72.png File:NotNow,Charlie!67.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches3.png|Charlie in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches20.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches23.png File:Toad'sAdventure73.png File:Charliepromo2.png|Promotional shot of Charlie File:CharlieattheSodorSteamworks.png|Charlie at the Sodor Steamworks promo File:CharlieandThomasposter.png|Promotional poster of Charlie and Thomas File:BillyandCharlie'sbasis.png|Charlie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenCharlie.gif|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCharlie.jpg|Redesigned Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredCharlie.jpg|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.png|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|TrackMaster prototype File:TrackMasterCharlie.png|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksCharlie.png|Mega Bloks File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Wind-up File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG|My Thomas Story Library book File:Charlie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines